10
by LittleBlue14
Summary: El reto del shuffle pones tu reproductor de musica en shuffle y las 10 canciones que te salgan haces un pequeño drabble :3 Duncan x Gwen u.u Pequeño drabble de Izzy!
1. Primera parte

**Acompañame a estar solo-Ricardo Arjona**

_La historia trata de que Gwen esta toda triste y deprimida porque se llevaron a LeShawna, Duncan intenta confortarla._

Estaba sentada en el Muelle de la vergüenza, con los pies sumergidos en el agua. Me había alejado de los demás en el campamento, no estaba de humor para estar cerca de nadie. Extrañaba a LeShawna.

Miré el agua, por donde se había ido el bote de los perdedores. Suspiré triste, mi mejor amiga en este horrible lugar había sido echada de la nada.

-Hey cariño-La voz de Duncan me sacó de mis pensamientos. Alcé la cabeza y le miré interrogativamente.

-Uh, hola Duncan.-Saludé. Se sentó a mi lado y me puso una mano en el hombro, por alguna extraña razón mi corazón de aceleró. Últimamente me pasaba igual cada vez que teníamos algún contacto ¿Me estaba enamorándo de Duncan? me pregunté internamente, no podía ser.

-¿Triste porque echaron a LeShawna?.-Adivinó. Asentí secamente con la cabeza. Me dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro, como diciendo que no me preocupara. -Supongo que quieres estar sola.- Vaya, me conocía mejor de lo que pensaba. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta para irse. Dudé un momento, pero le tomé la muñeca antes de que su fuera.

-Acompañame a estar sola-Le pedí. Me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya y volvió a mi lado.

*-*

**Taylor Swift-You 're not sorry.**

_Esta trata de que Gwen y Trent rompen después de que este la engañara y de cómo ahora ya le vale y esta muy feliz junto a Duncan_

Me tomó tiempo, pero mi corazón había sanado después de ver a Trent engañándome con Heather, otra vez. Ya no contestaba sus llamadas, ni me preocupaba como estaba. Creía que podría engañarme de nuevo, pero no. No, volveré a creer sus "lo siento" y sus miradas de cachorrito.

Sé que sólo jugaba con lo que sentía por él, no le dejaré nunca más. Le dejé de amar y ahora estoy con Duncan, el que me apoyaba cada de vez que Trent me lastimaba. Lo amo, amo su personalidad, su estilo todo él. Trent, era como una lucecita que con el tiempo se apagó.

Duncan, era un sol, mi sol.

--

**Because of you-Kelly Clarkson**

¿Quieres saber porque soy tan fría, cruel, cortante y sarcastica? ¿Por qué soy gotica? Escucha…

Escuchaba a mi padre y mi madre discutiendo, no como lo hacen normalmente las parejas, no esto era diferente. Sus gritos, sus acciones, eran…horribles.

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por mis mejillas, mi almohada ahogaba el ruido del llanto y de los gritos, me dolía el corazón. Cerré la puerta con llaves, para que no entraran mis padre y me vieran llorar, para ellos era señal de debilidad.

Todo eso sucedió cuando yo tenía 11 años, una semana después me convertí en la chica gótica que ahora soy. Fría y distante, no confiaba en nadie más, pero no era mi culpa, sino de mis padres, temía ser herida como ellos se lastimaban entre si.

No tenía amigos, no me importaba, como dije antes, me enseñaron que si confías en alguien podrías terminar muy mal. Con el tiempo conocí a algunas personas agradables, logré confiar un poquito en ellas, se hicieron mis primeros amigos. Ellos me enseñaron que no todo era malo como yo sentía. Luego sucedió lo de Isla del Drama, ellos también me ayudaron a salir un poco más de mi cascarón, es lo unico que me alegra de haber estado en ese horrendo show.

**Picture to burn-Taylor Swift**

_Lo siento, pero esta es la cancion perfecta para Izzy xD Trata de después que terminó con Juustin u.u_

Muy bien había terminado con Justi alias el chico ultra sexy, no me importaba lo bello que fuera, era un asqueroso y horrible mentirosa y yu odio a los mentirosos.

Bien, no fue el final final feliz de cuento de hadas que todas las chicas desean, con su principe azul, aunque a mí me gustaría que fuera verde, amo el verde. Cuando los extraterrestres me raptaron todos eran, verdes era tan genial, pero me estoy descarrilando.

De seguro Justin le diría a todos que yo era una , pero me da exactamente igual. Entré a mi habitación y busqué entre mis cosas una caja con las cosas que Justin me había dado y con fotos nuestras.

-Genial-Sonreí de manera macabra y tomé un poco de alchocol y varios cerillos. Salí hasta el patio de atrás de mi casa. Todo estaba bien cuidado a excepción de una esquina donde el verde cesped no brotaba, era el lugar donde siempre quemaba las cosas. Allí tiré las fotos, las rocié co alcohol y les tiré un cerillo encendido encima. Las llamas pronto aparecieron, reí maniaticamente e hice un salto mortal hacia atrás. Amo el fuego.

-Bien, paso uno listo-Sonreí al ver el fuego terminando de consumirse.-Ahora es tiempo de planear mi venganza…

No importaba que yo lo hubiera dejado a él, tenía que pagar. Debería hacer que el cocodrilo de mi tía-abuela Sally, se comiera sus perfectos brazos, aunque ahora recuerdo que los los animales lo amaban. Ugh, bueno le tiraría bombas fetidas estilo Izzy.

Con esta idea aceptada, corrí al basurero de la cocina para buscar los ingredientes. Pagaría por hacerme perder mi tiempo con un mentiroso como él.

**

**Kiss the girl-Asley Tisdale **

Duncan P.O.V

Reí mientras la guerra de agua con Gwen continuaba. Habíamos decidido pasar el día en la playa, varios de nuestros amigos de Isla del Drama vinieron también. Me hundí en el agua cuando Gwen se distrajo, me acerqué nadando, la tomé de los tobillo y tiré hacia bajo para hundirla. Subí pues el aire se me estaba acabando. Ella subió un momento después.

-¡Duncan!-Exclamó con enojo, sabía que era fingido pues intentaba esconder una sonrisa.-Moriras.-Una suave risita escapó de sus azules labios y se lanzó contra mí, la esquivé por poco, le dediqué una sonrisa de superioridad. Se preparó para echarse contra mí de nuevo, con una mirada juguetona. Al lanzarce la atrapé sin mucho esfuerzo, era muy liviana.

Empecé a hacerle cosquillas, al principio se resistió pero luego empezó a reír de manera natural y alegre. Vaya, creo que así se podría definir nuestra relación…de amistad digo.

-Basta, basta, por favor-Suplicaba Gwen. Le dejé de hacer cosquillas, pero dejé mi mano en su cintura. Sus ojos se posaron el la mano que descansaba sobre su cintura y luego me miró a los ojos. Me quedé enganchado por su mirada. Sentía muchas ganas de besarla y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera Gwen, mi mejor amiga. Oh, rayos ¿me estaba ablandando? Yo no era el tipo de chico que dudaba, solo lo hacía y ya. Gwen seguía mirándome, con una sonrisa y no quise seguir resistiéndome. Me incliné un poco y la besé.

La besé con cariño y con pasión, todo al mismo tiempo, pegándola más a mí. Al principio pareció sorprendida, pero luego respondió al beso con tanta pasión como yo, abrazándome por el cuello. Nos separamos un par de minutos después en busca de aire.

-Wow.-masculló ella después de soltar una enorme bocanada de aire. Sonreí arrogante, como de costumbre.

-Lo sé, soy wow.-Soltó una risita y rodó los ojos como diciendo "Lo que tu digas…"


	2. La otra mitad :3

**La Carta-La Oreja de Van Gogh**

_Es lo unico que se me ocurrió, no me odien u.u_

No podía recordar como terminé así, con una bala en medio de mi estómago, recordaba estar en el departamento que compartía con Duncan, desde que nos habíamos comprometido, dibujándonos a Duncan y a mí juntos, cuando, de repende, un horrible dolor me invadió. Me toqué el costado del vientre y sentí un liquído caliente en la mano. La miré y mis temores se hicieron realidad, era sangre, mi sangre la cual salía sin control de la herida.

Haciéndo un esfuerzo, alcancé el telefono y llamé a Duncan. Uno…dos…tres y atendió.

-¿Gwen? ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó alarmado, no solía llamarlo al trabajo casi nunca.

-Duncan…ayuda…sangre…bala-Mascullé, el dolor y el mareo que se empezaban a apoderar de mí no me dejaban terminar las oraciones, pero Duncan entedería siempre me entendía.

-Voy en camino-Le escuché decir antes de que colgara el telefono, su voz tenía un matiz de miedo y alarma que nunca había escuchado antes.

Su trabajo estaba a media hora de aquí, llegaría a tiempo? No sabía. Tomé mi libreta y en la parte de atrás del dibujo que estaba haciéndo empecé a escribir con una terrible caligrafía, gracias al temblor de mis manos.

_Duncan,_

_Si lees esto, no cierres los ojos, pues tienen la luz que me falta. Tu iluminastes mis días, gracias. Te amo. No sé como pasó, pero aquí estoy muriendo. Mis cosas son tuyas, haz lo que quieras con ellas. _

Paré un momento preguntándome que haría con mis ropas ¿Les regalaría? no creo que nadie quiera ropas de una chica gotica que murió. Continué escribiendo.

_Gracias por ser el mejor amigo, la mejor persona y el mejor novio. Hasta siempre, amor mío. Sé feliz,_

_Gwen_

Si, sonaba tonto y romántico y probablemente me molestaría por ello cuando nos encontrarámos en otra vida, pero no me importaba, nada importaba. Me guardé la carta en el bolsillo. Mis fuerzas se me escapaban, lo ultimo que oí fue una puerta abrirse, en ese momento la oscuridad me invadió…

* * *

Desperté en un cuarto totalmente blanco, la cabeza me dolía como el demonio. Parpadeé un par de veces, acostumbrándome a la molesta iluminación del lugar, me di cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, estaba hospitalizada, varias intravenosas me perforaban la piel y tenía algunos cables pegados al pecho. Vi un mohawc verde apoyado en el final de la cama.

-¿Duncan?-murmuré con voz débil. Se levantó casi de inmediato y en sus ojos azules se encendió una chispa de alegría.

-¡Gwen! Despertastes-Saltó de la silla y se acercó a mí. Besó mi cabeza con delicadeza, temeroso de lastimarme aún más.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?-Pregunté, mi voz estaba debil por no usarla. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo estuve así.

-Legué a la casa un poco después de que te desmayaras, te llevé al hospital, no quería esperar una ambulacia-Comenzó a explicar, el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.-Te hospitalizaron y te sacaron la bala, estuviste inconsiente por tres días. Todo por culpa de unos iditoas que jugaban con un arma.

Vaya, Duncan me había salvado. Acaricié su rostro con dulzura y le sonreí. Tomé mi mano entre las suyas y me besó suavemente en los labios.

-Te amo-susurramos al mismo tiempo. Ambos reímos, llenándo la fría habitación con alegría. Bien, Duncan no necesitaría la carta.

_Notaaas finalees_: No iba a matar a Gwen, ella es genial xDD Lo sé, quedó largo y meloso

***-***

**En mi lado del sofá-La Oreja de Van Gogh**

_Algo OoC, solo un poquito, quedan advertidos :3 _

Duncan entró al café donde yo iba acompañado de una chica pelirroja, de ojos verdes quien soltaba risitas tontas por algo que él dijo. Él solía traer a sus citas aquí bebían café, se besuqueaban y se iban. Era una especie de tradición a la cual yo estaba bastante acostumbrada.

Al principio me dolía verlo con otras pues estoy enamorada de él, pero ya no me importa sabía que al final del día, sin importar a quien besara, terminaríamos sentados en el sofá de mi casa charlando y riendo.

Lo amaba lo suficiente para esperarlo, sin importaba a quien abrazara, a quien besara o con quien estuviera. Podría esperarlo.

**o.o**

**Mentía-Miranda**.

_O.o Bizarrrro :3 Trent P.O.V _

Sentí mi sangre hervir y los celos se apoderaron de mí, allí iban tomados de la mano, paseando tranquilamente, Duncan y Gwen, quise ir a arruinarles el momento y eso hice, sin siquiera pensarlo, aquella noche nada salió muy bien que digamos.

Nunca creí que los celos se apoderarían de mí de esa forma, era extraño sabía que Gwen y yo como pareja no funcionabamos, pero por alguna extraña razón la quería de vuelte. Sin darme cuenta le mentía al decirle que podríamos seguir siendo amigos, pues al verla con otro me enojaba. Debo segui adelante, pensé suspirando.

**^-^**

_**The Sweet Scape-Gwen Stefani ft. Akon**_

Suspirándo cerré mi libro de _"Historia del Arte",_ leí las palabras, pero no lograba comprender ninguna, mi mente estaba muy lejos del libro. Hace dos días me había peleado con mi novio, Duncan, por una tontería que ni siquiera recuerdo. Lo cierto era que lo lamentaba, pero todo el estrés de las clases, el trabajo, mi familia y amigos sentía que me volvería loca y me descargué con Duncan.

Me levanté y me puse un abrigo acto seguido salí de mi casa rumbo a la de Duncan. Debía disculparme, pues había sido injusta y cruel con él. Toqué la puerta de su casa una…dos…tres veces, abrió sus ojos azul verdoso reflejaron su sorpresa.

-Hola Duncan, ¿puedo pasar?-Sin decir palabra se partó dejándome entrar a su casa. Sus padres no estaban trabajaban en la estación de policías hasta tarde. Respiré profundo, hora de tragarme mi orgullo pensé.

-Lo siento.-Dije sinceramente mirándolo a los ojos.-Siento haberme descargado contigo, estuvo mal. Perdón, soy una tonta.-Terminé mordiéndome el labio inferior y bajando la mirada.

Negó con la cabeza una vez y se acercó a mí con su sonrisa usual dibujada en sus labios.-Nada, que perdonar.-Dicho este me abrazó.-Te extrañaba-Susurró sonando como una película cursi. Solté una risita tonta, digna de una niñita de 12 años viendo una foto de Taylor Lautner.

-Y yo a ti.-Le di un tierno beso en los labios. Al separarnos empezamos a reír.

-¿Esto te parece tan sacado de una pelicula romántica como a mí?-Preguntó Duncan entre carcajadas. Asentí con la cabeza aún riéndo.

**-.-.-**

**7 things-Miley Cyrus ._.**

Me había puesto a hacer limpieza de documentos en mi computadora, una pequeña laptop negra que había comprado con lo que me pagaron por tres de mis pinturas. Encontré un documento titulado "COD" curiosa lo abrí, una corta lista se mostró en la pantlla el titulo decía_ "Cosas que Odio de Duncan"_

Empecé a leer.

_"_

_mi apartamento hecho un tiradero.-No es que yo sea muy ordenada, pero ¡Dios! ¿Le hace daño echar la basura en el basurero?"_

_2. Toma mis apuntes sin permiso-Ya sé es mi novio y eso, pero no puede decir "Gwen, prestame tus apuntes"_

La lista continuaba hasta el número siete, no puede evitar echarme a reir recordando que hizo esa lista cuando peleé con Duncan. Me mordí el labio pensando si borrar el archivo, decidí dejarlo como un recuerdo. Continué con la limpieza y encontré otra lista "CAD" la abrí y comencé a leer.

_"Cosas que AMO de Duncan._

_1. Siempre me hace sonreír._

_2. Gracias a él cuando olvido mi llave no tengo que llamar al cerrajero._

_3. Es original y no le importa lo que los demás piensen de él._

_4. Sus besos_

_5. Con él puede ser yo misma, puedo reír, puedo ser sacástica, puedo llorar…_

_6. ¡Puede entrar por mi ventana!"_

Había muchisimas cosas más, esta era del día que nos reconciliamos. Sonreí con cariño y guardé el documento. Escuché un ruido y miré la ventana instataneamente recordé uno de los puntos de mi lista y reí suavemente.

-Hey, cariño ¿de qué me perdí?-Preguntó tras plantarme un beso en los labios. Una sonrisa de dibujó en mis azules labios.

-De nada…-Respondí volviendo a besarlo.

***-*-*-***

Finalmente allí está, disculpen la demora y eso ^^U Espero les alla gustado :3 Disculpen los horrores ortográficos ^^U

Yo sé que tu quieres…

¡Toca el botón!

**V**


End file.
